Way of the Wolves
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Sam was tired of how Emily was so annoying. But when he imprints on Embry Call, Emily decides that she has to do whatever is neccessary to keep Sam from his true imprint. Sam X Embry. LEMONS! Male X Male No like no read. Possible Mpreg.
1. Two Ways to look at It

**GRRRRR! I want to focus on my other fics, but ideas just bug me like an itch that's impossible to scratch. Hopefully, you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Sam X Embry**

**Quil and Jake have already phased before Embry.**

****

**(Embry's PoV)**

I rolled my eyes as Jake continued to go on and on about how amazing Bella was. She had only left three minutes ago, but he was still rambling.

"Jake, you're drooling, again," said Quil. I laughed and so did Quil. Jake wiped his mouth and glared at Quil and me. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I left when the sun started to set. I walked down the road, enjoying the dim twilight and the breeze. Suddenly a howl filled the silence. I hadn't thought wolves lived around here. Suddenly whispers started to form as though the wind translated the wolf's howl.

_"Those of the blood of the shifters come you all. It is time for you to patrol the borders of the noblest clan of the Quileute's," _whispered the wind. I shook my head. No one in their right mind would say that. Suddenly my brain seemed to take it a step further, "_Jake and Quil it's time to patrol."_

Jake? And Quil, too? How would they understand what the wolf's howl meant? Then again, how did I? I shook my head again and continued walking. Suddenly two more howls rose up. "_We're on our way!" _ The howls sounded familiar it was like when Jake and Quil would growl. I decided that I must have inhaled too many fumes from when Jake was working on Swan's motorcycles. I quickly made my way to my house when I froze. A large black wolf was on the other side of my house. It caught my scent and looked at me. It. Was. HUGE! It stood about six feet tall when it was on all fours. It continued to stare at me and it started to come forward. I was suddenly seized with panic. I quickly ran inside my house and I shut and locked the door. I ran up to my room on the second floor. I opened my window and stared outside.

I saw the giant wolf still staring at me. I stared back with wide eyes. I simply watched it and it stared back at me. Suddenly two more giant wolves appeared. One was a reddish brown color and the other was a chocolaty color. They seemed to be smirking as the approached the black wolf. They sat down and stared at the black wolf. There seemed to be some sort of communication between the trio until the black wolf growled and marched into the forest. The other wolves seemed to laugh and follow their leader. I walked to my bed and laid down. I simply needed to sleep and I would fine in the morning.

**(Sam's PoV)**

I growled. Emily had been mad at me all day saying that I was ogling Jake. I wasn't! I may be bi, but I'm not unfaithful. Just because, I wasn't as stone hearted with Jake than the others of the pack didn't mean I liked her any less. She was my imprint! She was the love of my life. Why I imprinted on her I don't know. I guess my inner wolf imprinted on her first impression.

_"Sorry, man, if I could undo it I would, but the only way that would happen would to be to find your __true__ imprint," _remarked my inner wolf apologetically.

I went out into the woods and stripped. I phased and howled that it was time for Jake and Quil's patrol to start. I started to sprint off to the border. I slowed to a walk as I heard two howls indicating that they were starting their patrol.

_"I phased too," _I said.

"_Oh, alright then," said Jake. _

I sighed and decided to slip into my locked box of hidden thoughts to ponder things that the pack was irritated about listening to. I sighed and decided to have a talk with my inner wolf.

_"So, what exactly do you want to talk about?" _My inner wolf asked me.

I growled. The only bad thing about inner wolves is that they knew every thought you had.

"_Is there any way at all, to deprint Emily?" _I asked angrily.

_"I'm sorry, but there isn't," _my inner wolf said sadly.

I suddenly froze. I felt like I was being watched. I caught wind of a wonderful scent I looked over to my right and saw a boy. The world shifted and my existence seemed to revolve around him.

_"Consider your problem solved,"_ my inner wolf thought happily.

I ignored him and just stared at him. He was beautiful. He had tan skin like all of our tribe, but he had silvery grey eyes that looked like the sky before a storm. I stood there transfixed. I decided to go to him but he bolted into his house. I forgot, me in wolf form is intimidating. I made my way to the side of the house where the pull of imprinting led me to. He opened his window and leaned out and stared at me. Suddenly Quil and Jake were next to me.

_"Ah, Sam imprinted again," _said Jake in baby talk.

_"Shut up, you're just jealous that you haven't imprinted on Swan," _I said angrily.

_"Jake, look!" _ said Quil.

He looked up and said, "_Oh, it's just Embry. EMBRY! YOU IMPRINTED ON OUR BEST FRIEND?"_

_"Embry, what a nice name," _I thought.

Quil and Jake made mental gagging noises and I growled. I walked into the forest. Jake and Quil followed me with taunts flying out of their minds like a storm.

I turned around and growled, "_You two will not speak of this to any one!"_ I used my alpha command and they would obey.

This would be a very long day.


	2. Magic and Might

**Emily's PoV**

Something was wrong. Sam was ignoring me. I mean sure he'd avoid me after we fought, but not like this. And it irked me. Sam was mine. He imprinted on me. Sort of. He couldn't just leave me. Unless, he found his real imprint. Damn it! This would not end well. If that bitch had fallen for Sam, he'd leave me. Then I wouldn't be able to boss around the pack anymore. It was about time I visited my old friends. My mother was from the Makah tribe. My mother had inherited her power from her mother, my grandmother. My grandmother was the tribe's shaman. For those of you who are uneducated, a shaman is a witch doctor, emphasis on the witch. **(A/N: I didn't say that, Emily did. I made her evil so, she has to be mean.) ** My mother wanted nothing to do with the power. I had inherited my mother's power. So, I decided to make my will known unto the spirits. 

I told Sam that I was going out and all I heard was a grunt. I ground my teeth. He didn't care that I left. I marched angrily to our car. I got in it and started the engine. I drove towards the west side of La Push. The west side of La Push was known as the "dark side." People thought this because the sun rose in the east and to absorb the positive influence of the sun, people settled on the east side of town. A small creek was the dividing line between the east and west. I drove across the bridge and located my destination. I stopped outside a shop called, "_Darkheart's Shop for the Dark Arts."_ I smiled. This was the place. Sam would be mine once again.

I walked in the small shop and smiled. The place radiated the dark magic that I craved. The cashier looked up and saw me. She jumped and came around the corner and bowed deeply to me. "Mistress Emily, it is a pleasure to serve you once again," groveled the employee. I rolled me eyes and let my dark power flow. I pressed a finger against her forehead and shoved. She flew across the shop and hit the wall sending shelves falling to the ground.

"Ah, Miss Emily, it's good to see that your power is still up to scratch," said a male voice.

"Mr. Darkheart, just the person who I wanted to see," I said turning to see the old man. He had grey hair and wore half moon spectacles. He had a white beard that hung right below his rib cage. He was supporting himself on his cane.

"My dear, I'm afraid that I must tell you, again, to not blast my employees into the wall," he said smiling.

I snarled, "Blah, blah, blah. I need ingredients for a spell, do you have them?"

"And what do you need this time?"

"Sam imprinted on someone else, and I need to shift his affections back to me."

"Ah, a refocus spell. Do you have a certain spell in particular?"

"Yes. I need a white rose, a dove's feather, and a hawk's eye. Do you have them?" I asked coldly.

The old man smiled and nodded. He gestured for me to follow him and I smiled. This was about to get fun.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's PoV**

I couldn't think. I couldn't even see. All my thoughts and senses kept replaying the scene when I first saw him. Embry Call. What a wonderful name. I couldn't wait to see him again. I had to avoid Emily or she might get suspicious. I couldn't just dump Emily, she'd take it badly and I'd feel guilty. I already broke Leah's heart, I couldn't break another. But on the other side, I needed Embry. I wouldn't be able to live unless I had him.

It was decided then, wasn't it? I'd rather have another broken heart on my conscious than to be without my imprint. I grimaced. I would find Emily … and break up with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Emily's PoV**

I sensed it. No. No! NO! NOOOO! I roared in complete fury. The spell, it had been broken. I had to act now or else I'd never have Sam.

I called upon my power and said in the way of the wolves, "

_What was stolen from me has been found,_

_But in the hands of another,_

_To reclaim him from the mangy hound,_

_The love for him this will smother, _

_INQUIT EXSISTO ERUS!"_

A flash of golden light flew across the shop and flew into the forest. I smiled. He is mine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sam's PoV**

I was running through the forest when a ball of golden light suddenly came out of nowhere and hit me. I blinked several times. Where was I going? Emily, right. She should be home by now. I turned around and sprinted back to the house. I saw Emily getting out of the car and I phased, put some shorts on and embraced her.

She smiled and I said, "I missed you. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I don't know what came over me." She shrugged and I picked her up and led her into the house.

**Embry's PoV**

I couldn't stop thinking about the black wolf. It was driving me insane. Wolves don't get to be six feet tall. I shook my head and just stared out my window…..

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**HI! **

_**INQUIT EXSISTO ERUS means he is mine in Latin. (Not really. Literally it means, he be owner. But it's close enough)**_


	3. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers, **

** This story is going to be put on hold until I finish my other stories. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to focus on each individual plot. So here are stories that will be updated frequently.**

**Updated Frequently:**

_**Rising Shadows –**_

**SEQUEL TO "Waning Moon." Jacob goes to Black Moon Castle, and reunites with Bella Swan. Jacob and Bella try to plot a way out of the dark castle. But how are they supposed to get past the army of demon werewolves at Ryan's disposal?**

_**Soulgazer – **_

**Jacob was drunk and Sam was all too willing to lend him the couch. What will happen the morning after? Boy X Boy don't like don't read. LEMONS! Sam/Jacob and probably some Jared/Seth action, too.**

**On hold:**

_**Inner Demons – **_

**You know that expression about seeing what you want right under your nose? I feel like that was how it happened between me and Jared. Unfortunately Paul wants us dead.**

_**Way of the Wolves – **_

**Sam was tired of how Emily was so annoying. But when he imprints on Embry Call, Emily decides that she has to do whatever is necessary to keep Sam from his true imprint. Sam X Embry. LEMONS! Male X Male No like no read. Possible Mpreg.**

**New Stories! Coming Soon:**

_**Fool Moon Rising – **_

**When the full moon rises one night all hell breaks loose on Forks. The Pack swears that it isn't them, but when the full moon rises again and Jake imprints on a mysterious creature, the pack starts to wonder if what they face is a legitimate werewolf. (Idea from Pace1818's **_**There's no Place Like Home**_**) Jake X OC**

_**Feral – **_

**A lone she-wolf comes to La Push and when she finds out about the Cullen's she vows to kill them. Summary sucks I know, but the story itself will be much better than the sum. Sam X OC. **


End file.
